


Who are you?

by moomacow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Supergirl au, Yeahhhh, i know and im sorry, its probably not what you expect at all, let's hope i continue it, never go for the quarter system, uni is a bitch, what do you mean another au?? you havent finished any of the other ones!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/moomacow
Summary: Lexa's out on the lake that's practically her backyard when a meteorite strikes nearby. Only it's not a meteorite, it's a spacecraft. And Clarke Griffin is inside. Complete with existential angst on Lexa's part and a life-changing decision to be made.





	

There was a restlessness inside of her that no one else seemed to feel. Oftentimes, at night, she would climb on top of the tool-shed and onto the roof, in a sort of ritual that only she knew and kept close to her heart. The wide expanse of stars would spread across her vision, taunting her with promises they couldn’t keep. The promise of life beyond death.

Sometimes she ventured out into the lake, paddling into the abyss. The darkness engulfed her from below, but above shone the stars, Pegasus and Perseus and the like telling stories long outdated but never forgotten. The oily water lapped at the sides of her small vessel, trying to reach her and pull her into its depths. But as long as the stars remained, so would she.

A flash with the strength of a thousand suns; her head whipped up, catching the blazing trail of a meteorite in the midst of its chaotic destruction. Her blood pounded in her ears. Her hair stood on end, adrenaline pumping chaotically through her veins. It crashed into the water a hundred feet away, the crests of disturbed water causing her wooden boat to tremble and threaten to topple itself in submission. She gripped its sides, unsure who she was comforting. Steam hissed and billowed outwards, brushing her cheeks with warmth and obscuring the fallen object. She paddled towards it.

The expanse of white gas was easily swept away, tendrils flicking against her in annoyance- ghosts that yearned to take her life and make it their own. She relished the sweet burn in her muscles from the exertion. A reminder that this was not a dream. Her prow thudded meekly against the fallen object. It rang hollow. Surprised, she knelt forwards, testing its temperature with a finger. She quickly drew it back and dipped it into the once-cool lake water before registering that that, too, was uncomfortably warm and hovered it near her mouth, blowing softly. The sting abated, but her curiosity rose.

This was not an accident. From what she could see, this was not a stray chunk of rock ripped from its home planet or a former member of the asteroid belt coaxed here by the sun. This was an unblemished metal. It had to have a purpose. She now realized that her finger had revealed a smidge of gray underneath the expanse of black soot. She and the boat rocked with the aftershocks of its impact, her mind and heart racing. She resolved to nudge it to the shore, opposite of where her foster parents lay sleeping. They didn’t know about her midnight escapades, but Aubrey often remarked that she looked like a raccoon with bruises of sleeplessness ringing her eyes. Jack would laugh and slap her back a little too hard. By now, she came to expect the blow and put down her spoon before she sent cereal flying everywhere, making them both angry at her for her alleged clumsiness. Anyway- she herded the alien spacecraft onto the lake mud, where it lay still.

She deftly leapt out of her boat and dragged it farther up the shore to the small jagged rocks that lay just before the treeline, her boots squelching with each step. She briefly imagined the squelches were coming from inside the metal cocoon, but she slammed the door on that thought. It was probably a beacon. A probe. 

She battled with herself as the moon sank lower on the horizon. She launched herself off the tree branch she’d been resting on and approached the vessel. Someone- or something- had to be in there. She swept her hands across its surface, revealing ridges wrought in a mesmerizing, elegant design.

Her fingers slipped into an especially deep valley between two plates. The opening? She peered closer, wishing she had glasses. She gave an experimental push upwards. Nothing. She adjusted her grip and lifted with all her might, and was rewarded with a nudge upwards. Reinvigorated, she ran into the forest in search of a branch. She snapped it in half over her knee and positioned it to use as an impromptu lever. She heaved downwards, and the hatch sprang open. She leapt back with the branch in her hands, ready to defend herself from whatever danger emerged.

Instead, she heard a gasp and saw a blonde girl sit up, fixated on the sky. Lexa lowered her weapon. 

Well, this was unexpected.

\---

Clarke woke up to a starry sky and a luminous halfmoon. This was not her world. She remembered her parents and Krypton. How long ago had that happened? She looked down at her teenage body. Of course, in stasis neither her limbs nor her mind would give her any indication of how many years had passed. She wiped her eyes clear of tears and came to notice the soft breathing on her right. She tensed, unsure who- or what- was there waiting for her. Someone had to make a move. She counted to three. She turned.

Strange that the first human she should meet was probably the most beautiful one on Earth.

\---

Lexa’s eyes widened when she met the girl’s blue ones. Her lungs were suddenly bereft of air, and the branch fell from her slackened grip. She was beyond pretty. Just as she was probably from beyond the Milky Way galaxy. The sudden clack against the rocks underfoot made her flinch and snapped her into focus. The fog fell from her mind, giving way to curiosity and fear of the unknown. The girl swung her legs out- her normal-looking, golden legs- into Lexa’s view and slid down the nose of her ship. Her fingers danced along the ship’s hull until she came to stand directly in front of Lexa.

Lexa’s throat went dry. She tried to swallow, but it turned into a series of coughs. The girl stepped closer, concern etched on her face. Lexa couldn’t help the instinctive step back, and the girl’s hand fell.

“Is this Earth?”

Lexa kept her features neutral. Show no fear, no apprehension, that this girl is an alien.

“Yes.”

The girl looked around, eyes sweeping across the lake and around every leaf bathed in moonlight. “It’s beautiful.”

“Not all of it.” A romantic view of her planet was all well and good, until you remembered the smog and the extinction and the humans’ wake of destruction throughout the centuries.

The girl shivered. Lexa had stopped noticing the biting cold of August with her nightly excursions, but who knew what the temperature was like on this girl’s home planet?

“Here.” She shrugged off her jacket and stepped closer, the cloth hanging between them. The girl took it gently, slipping her hands down the sleeves before slinging it around her shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You’ll be warmer if you-” Lexa cut herself off and just stepped into the girl’s personal space, guiding her arms where they were supposed to be, gripping the bottom ends of the jacket and bringing them together with a neat zzzip.

It gave her a strange satisfaction to see her wearing her varsity jacket, with “WOODS” stamped on the back. The girl might have blushed, but she ducked her head, obscuring her face behind a curtain of blond waves. Her hands smoothed down the cloth, feeling its texture and the warm weight of it. Lexa stood in her cutoff tank top with her arms crossed. The tattoo slithering down her right arm caught the girl's attention and her left hand rose, coming to a stop an inch away.

Her eyes met Lexa’s. “May I?”

Lexa nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Featherlight touches brushed the edges of black ink, then the hand withdrew.

“What does it mean?”

“That despite all the pain, I am still alive, and I intend to make the most of it.” Her chin rose in finality, used to having to defend her decisions.

Instead, the girl nodded solemnly. “A wise philosophy.”

That was when Lexa saw it- the underlying pain behind the cerulean gaze, mirroring her own.

Lexa's teeth worried at her bottom lip for a second. This girl had come to Earth for as yet unknown reasons, but Lexa felt responsible for her well-being. She didn't look particularly dangerous, but looks could be deceiving. She heaved a deep breath of cool air and considered the stars for one last time. Years, she had hoped for a sign that life was not meaningless. That she had a purpose. 

“Come with me.”


End file.
